Whit: An Adventures in Odyssey Story
Whit: An Adventures in Odyssey Story is an upcoming 2021 Evangelical Christian film that is based on the radio comedy-drama series in the Christianity genre of the same name. Directed by Phil Lollar and Steve Harris, produced by Focus on the Family and Warner Bros. Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, it will star the late Paul Herlinger as the voice of the titular character, and as well as Katie Leigh, Will Ryan, Chris Anthony, Dave Madden, the late Tony Jay in Archive Audio and Victor DiMattia in supporting roles. The film is scheduled to be released on August 2021, premiering only on YouTube. Synopsis John Avery Whittaker, the owner of his most famous attraction, Whit's End, takes his friends on a new journey in Odyssey and beyond. Voice cast * Paul Herlinger as John Avery Whittaker The namesake of Odyssey's most famous attraction, Whit's End. Whit invents machines and runs the Whit's End soda shop, which also showcases his inventions. Two of his inventions are the ROC (Room of Consequences) and the Imagination Station. Herlinger will be included through unused archive recordings from previous episodes. * Katie Leigh as Connie Kendall A young woman from Los Angeles, California, who has worked at Whit's End since she moved to Odyssey. She is spontaneous and never inclined to hold back what she's thinking, but she has a strong heart for discipleship—especially toward the kids at Whit's End. * Will Ryan as Eugene Meltsner A long-time employee at Whit's End. Eugene is the local "genius", possessing a reputation for erudition and a fondness for trivia. His most distinctive feature as a character is his unusual and remarkable pattern of speech, almost always utilizing the most complex sentence structure, extensive vocabulary and esoteric technical terminology possible to explain any idea on any occasion. * Chris Anthony as Mrs. Taylor Dylan and Jesse's caring mother. * Dave Madden as Bernard Walton Odyssey's resident window-washer, janitor and philosopher. Despite his grousing and muttering, Bernard takes great pride in doing things right—putting him at odds with today's shortcuts and shortcut-takers. * Shaun Fleming as Sal Martinez A young kid and Dylan's best friend. * Phil Lollar as Mr. Taylor Dylan and Jesse's father. Lollar will also serve as one of the film's directors. * Theo Borders as Carter Williams An African-American kid and one of Dylan's friends. * Tony Jay as Dr. Fred J. Faustus An evil genius, who steals the Imagination Station to turn it into the Manipulation Station, which tricks people into thinking they are getting their fondest wish while actually making them his slaves. * Victora DiMattia as Dylan Taylor An energetic 10-year-old with a big heart whose curiosity and imagination are boundless and whose natural bent toward high adventure lands him and those around him in one remarkable circumstance after another. Dylan's gung-ho outlook is marked by an unrealistic enthusiasm tempered occasionally by his begrudging acknowledgment that he is a mortal being with physical limitations. Fiercely loyal once his trust is won, Dylan has a knack for being wherever something interesting, mysterious, dangerous, exciting or fun is going on and it usually involves his canine sidekick, Sherman, and his dear old friend, Whit. Several voice personalities and comedians will reprise their roles from the AIO video series, including Hannah Swanson as Jesse Taylor, Cleve Coones as Holly Ferguson, Walker Edmiston as Burt, Joe Baker as Phineas, Jim Cummings as Sheriff Walter, Maurice LaMarche as Leo Kloppensteen, John Vernon as Mr. Fontaine, Alan Oppenheimer as Dr. Mueller, Neil Ross as Ian McIan, Adam Wylie as Doug Harding, Quinton Flynn as John, Michael Litberg as Elliot, Pat Musick as Chelsea Chapman, June Foray as Evelyn Harcourt, Lorenzo Music as Mr. Smith, Michael Bell as Gregory, and Bill Myers as Reverend Andrew Jamison. Bill Farmer will provide vocal sound effects as Whit's pet dog Sherman. Production On July 2019, the film was first announced by Focus on the Family. It will feature the complete series of the AIO video series: "The Knight Travellers", "A Flight to the Finish", "A Fine Feathered Frenzy", "Shadow of a Doubt", "Star Quest", "Once Upon an Avalanche", "Electric Christmas", "Go West Young Man", "Someone to Watch Over Me", "In Harm's Way", "A Twist in Time", "A Stranger Among Us", "Baby Daze" "The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner", "Escape from the Forbidden Matrix", "The Caves of Qumran", and "Race to Freedom". The film's title was originally known as The Adventures in Odyssey Movie. Cast The radio series' original cast will reprise their roles, including the late Paul Herlinger as John Avery Whittaker, Will Ryan as Eugene Meltsner, Katie Leigh as Connie Kendall, Dave Madden as Bernald Walton, and Walker Edmiston as Burt. Release The film is set to be released on YouTube in August 2021. Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Unfinished articles Category:Spoilers Category:Non-Fanon Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Bible Category:Time Travel Category:Adventures in Odyssey Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Movies Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished pages Category:2021 films Category:Animated Remakes Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-drama films Category:American comedy-drama films